Take Me to Hell, Drag Me to Heaven
by Ida C. Watson
Summary: AU-After Cas has saved his 'assignment' from Hell, has she changed? Will she be the one to bring down the angels? What happens when Cas's previous assignment Dean/Sam appear as a challenge for Cas? Will he ever be the same after he falls for a human?
1. Monster

**Less, is more. **

**(To people who have never watched Supernaturals, YOU'LL BE FINE!)**

* * *

Preface-Monster

* * *

**Zi's** POV

The monster stepped closer and I kept crying, backing up into the wall that would lead me to my death, just as soon as they got what they wanted. I didn't know _why_ I was crying―monsters were _so_ 5 years-old. But I was crying for a reason all too different as I finally looked up from the monster's feet. The pure black eyes rimmed with red, gazed into my bewildered eyes, and I couldn't tear away. Its hand traced up my arm, the rough, blazing hot fingers seering through my skin as it ran fingers up and down my hair, cutting off a lock with a single twist. It held the lock close to its heart, scattering the pieces among the cement ground.

A pit opened from under my feet, a tornado swirling as it swallowed up the locks of hair. My hands trembled, my head bracing against something hard and filled with cobwebs as I tilted my head.

Its curved figner pointed a cursed finger at me, speaking in a native tongue that I couldn't even _begin_ to imitate. Groaning and moaning surrounded me as the monster stepped closer, my hands being gripped by fiery hands pinning me in the corner. Their faces were twisted and rotting, leaning out from the wall. I tried screaming, but the hand reached down my throat, pulling out something dark and flowing, like smoke. It flowed out of the body and it shrieked and screamed.

A deeper, thicker substance ran down my cheeks, blinding my sight as I blinked, the tears replaced with something more horrid. Everything went black by this, but my sobs still were echoing off of the walls and rushing back to me.

_Blood_. Tears of _blood_.

What the _hell_?

And I was right―Hell.

I tried blinking, but everything only went into a darker abyss as I suddenly felt like I was falling―or I was . . . rising. Like the thing it had scooped out of my body. My body―or soul―seemed to flow slowly through 2 layers of ground, making my arms and legs dangling in mid-air as my body levetated.

I could still feel the hand digging around in my 'real' body, and every single thing I felt down _there_; I still felt right now. The tears had blinded me partially, the blood fibers sticking together as it dried, still running down the corners of my eyes. A bright light greeted me with opne arms, and I immediatley felt exposed―naked as the light was shining from _me_.

Dark, but bright figures leaned over me, their faces hidden as they picked me up, a loud screeching sound was ringing in my ears; high-pitched and deavening. Their hands covered me by every inch, inspecting and havign a conversation through their piercing screeches. I could hear my own screaming, but it was _nothing_ compared to what _they_ were torturing me with; pinning me down and killing my ears, along with my vision.

"_Please_!" I shrieked as blood ran down from my eyes, running into my mouth, choking me as my voice echoed over and over. "_Stop_!"

Somethign prodded me in the stomach, another slicing through my neck as they let me bleed out, cutting me in any place possible. My arms, wrists, legs, and they even sliced through my forehead.

The screeching finally ceased as the hands let go of me, but I still couldn't move as I screamed, my blood supply drying out. I coughed, a warm liquid running down the corner of my mouth. There was another screeching, arging of some sort, according to how loud it was. And before I knew it, _I_ was over. My eyes drooped, my flexed hands relazed, and my breathing was barely noticed anymore. Something soft and velvety suddenly wrapped around my legs and arms where I was cut, the pressure intense and amazing as I finally stopped bleeding out.

I moaned, and something else that was silky-feeling pressed agiasnt my bloodied lips, and it took me a while to finally find out that it was a pair of lips, licking off the blood from my lips and the inside of my mouth. The lips tore away from mine, and I took a large gulp of the air, a beautiful scent of the kisser lingering on my lips. It was sweet, with an edge of regret and stiffness, the luscous apple-peach smell was intoxicating.

Screaming again, the last of the ringing made my eardrums crack; and I saw a figure nodding. It held a bright light in its palm, a red, orange, yellow and blue swirling simoultaniously before it thew the light into its mouth, pulling closer to me as I inched away.

"What . . . are you . . . doing to . . . _me_?" I cried, but its―hand?― clasped around my mouth until I was quiet.

Its hand glowed, and as its―skin?―pressed against my arm it was cool and soothing against the burning sensation on my arm where the monster had touched.

"Bringing you to _life_," I heard it echo forever, but it was barely heard over the high-pitched ringing and shrieking.

_But it was a man's voice_.

He leaned closer, still gripping my mouth shut until I could see the beautiful bluish-golden-white irises of his, blood seeming to be leaking out of his . . . mouth or something, and the glow that came from inside his mouth. Peeling the pressure away from my mouth, he took a breath and exhaled before his lips clasped around mine, my mouth forced open by his as he also opened his mouth, uncurling his tongue onto mine and pressing down on my lips until the light slipped through my mouth, clasping it shut.

The light disappeared from inside his mouth, and I could now feel the lightweight, sweet smelling scent that lingered on the tip of my tongue, or maybe it was just _him_ that I was smelling. And the scent made my my eyes roll back into my head with pleasure. He backed away, making sure I wouldn't spit it out before bowing, wiping off the blood and disappearing into thin air, sparkles taking place and burning into my palms.

_Then, I was alone_.

I closed my eyes, trying to take in deep breaths before I swallowed down the blood and saliva from that _stranger_.

_Bringing you to life_, he had said.

So . . . I was . . . _dead_?

My heart pounded, thudding agaisnt my chest, knowing that something was wrong before it was too late.

And light shone through my eyes and body as I laid in mid-air. I rested my head on nothing but the cloud that I was laying on before I exploded with light, my body ripping to pieces and the light shone like an exploding star.

_. . . vis . . . vis . . . vis . . . _

* * *

**Please review so I can start the next chapter-CAS'S VIEW!**

**Ooh, btw .. have any title ideas? or is this one good enough?? **


	2. Angel of the Lord

**cas is confusing. he always is. try to understand an angel ... who doesn't FEEL a thing. **

**R&R! this is the only chapter I've had time to post up in a week. (if you'd like to request something I should add or any ideas what will happen, TELL ME!)**

* * *

Angel of the Lord

* * *

**Cas's** POV

She was having that flashback again. I could see it in the way she kicked her sheets away, even though it was freezing cold with her window _wide_ open, drapes flowing in the cool breeze. Why didn't she ever dream about something else? The incident was _over_, and it was over for quite some time now; and she was _still_ dreaming and trying to get more information about it.

I sighed, finally sitting down in the loveseat in the corner of the room after pacing back and forth a few times. I looked at her quiet figure in her bed, her pajamas were shining like the moon with the light that managed to creep in the room during the dark hours of the night. Her fairly long and wavy blue-black hair was nearly covering her entire face, her lightly tanned, golden skin shimmered in the moonlight and was beaded with sweat, an arm draped over her forehead. She was beautiful, pretty much heaven-sent, and her hazel-blue spoked eyes were the biggest feature, competing with her smile, of course. She wasn't popular, but well known. She hated picking styles, but she was trendy. I could see through her, nearly read her after all these years.

At the supermarket she worked at, everyone appreciated her being a cashier and stock piler. She was sociable and 'pretty' as the humans put it. Her eyes always mesmerized them. They were caring and loving. They spoke. Told a story. They were heaven's creation. Her smile brightened her days.

I stood by her side, her breaths were labored and scared. I sighed, pulling up her ocean blue blanket with her nails that had chipped red nail polish on it and draping it over her body until she took it voluntarily and pulled it to her chin. I had to make sure I didn't touch her, or else she'd find out that she'd find out that she had a guardian angel.

The number one rule of guardian angels of the Lord―'the angel of the Lord, under _any_ circumstances, shall not lay an unnecessary hand on the assignment.' And that's all she was to me. Another assignment. Many other assignments weren't as . . . detailed as her's was, and I'd had awkward ones before.

Knowing that I had this important job, precautions were the best way to spend my eternity of guarding humans. Angels were born fully grown (around 20-30 years old) and stay that way forever―literally. You'd be surprised to see how much the Earth has changed since the creation of this world, but I've learned to deal with all the things of technology and creations that Earth minions seem to need so badly and create so simultaneously. Cell phones, digital cameras, MP3's, iPods―what happened to land lines and the radio?

But everything seems cheap when you have all the money in the world that just _appears_ when you need it. That's the benefits for an angel of the lord (not that anyone has ever _seen_ him before, or met him. But faith gets inside humans' heads and is implanted in ours). But again―she was my assignment, my responsibility, and I could never take my eyes off of her for any reason whatsoever, even though I'd been guarding her for 16 years but she was 17 going on 18.

The reason for that was Anna, another angel who had been punished to 'babysit' for newborns who would need more or less advanced 'care.' At the approximate time that a _real_ guardian angel was supposed to take over, she would send all the actions and feelings that the 'assignment' had―every second―through the angel's minds to make sure that the guardian angel didn't miss a single childhood moment. But Anna had done well, very well. The 'assignment' was unsuspecting that she had a guardian angel, and it would be revealed to her when she turned 18.

Because the assignment could not suspect that she had a guardian angel, I had to appear in random places or I followed her around―invisible―but what was the fun in that? I had to calculate her every movement through the crowds, if she was going slower than she wanted to go―if she was getting older, prettier, more mature. I tracked her every step though the city, all her friends and tracked which ones were good for her or bad for her. It wasn't specifically 'stalking,' but it was more like . . . she didn't notice when I was following her. I appeared in crowds, on the street, audiences at her choir concerts and public speeches that she gave out frequently; reflections in the mirror that made her think it was an object that looked like human, passing cars and their reflections, a one time customer at the supermarket she worked at―everywhere around her. And when you were an angel, the 'stalking' paid off.

Some angels, after being so loyal to the Lord for so long that he started giving powers to elderly angels to give younger angels incentive to stay loyal. I was one of the angels blessed with an 'ability' from the Lord. (A few thousand years of being loyal pays off.) With such loyalty to humans and the lord, I was blessed with the power to drag people from hell who didn't need to be there in the first place and people who could change and were willing to be changed.

It wasn't much, but it was nice. I've only used it once, and my mission was to save a particular person from down there, but I had failed, grabbing someone else of significance, and that person was my assignment for quite some while before I was 'laid off' before I could say my farewells. But a fresh start never failed at wiping my previous assignment's memories from my mind.

"An angel," she whispered. "No . . . come . . . back . . ."

She stirred, blinking a few times and moaning, her hazel-blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight before she turned to where I was, standing next to her.

And I materialized into thin air, still staring at the frightened eyes of Ziara Wisperi as she hyperventilated.

"Come back," she muttered. "Bring me . . . to life."

* * *

**please tell me you remember that phrase from the last chapter-the 'angel' said it to her. obviously you think it's cas? THINK AGAIN!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

* * *


End file.
